The Blood of a Jedi
by StriderX
Summary: When a young woman from Earth finds herself teleported to the Jedi Temple and wrapped up in the fate of the universe, will she be able to save it with the help of ObiWan and the Jedi in time? DISCONTINUED...Sorry...Life's gotten in the way.
1. Prologue

**The Blood of a Jedi**  
**By StriderX**

**A/N:** Good'ay dudes! This is a story that's been bugging my mind for a while now, and I finally decided to get it written down. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first in the Star Wars category. It's a little different then what you'll normally see, but I hope you enjoy anyway. And please review! I really appreciate getting feedback on my work:) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any of Star Wars or its characters, planets, or events. They are all property of Lucasfilm and the creative mind of George Lucas...lucky bugger;)

**A/N2: **Just as a bit of info, I guess you could say that this is slightly AU (that's alternate universe, for those who don't know:) cuz instead of the events of Star Wars occuring in the past, they occur in step with modern Earth.

**Time Period: **About one year after Phantom Menace.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful spring day that lined the crowded streets of Los Angelis, California. All seemed to be perfect. The birds were singing, traffic was light, and..."Stop that girl!" the furious yell of a police officer suddenly rang through the air as he ran after a young woman of about twenty-six years of age. "Stop her, I say! She's a thief!" the middle-aged man's out-of-shape middle caused him much grief as he ran, but he knew this thief could not get away. 

Around the corner and over a fallen trash basket the woman ran swiftly about twenty feet ahead of the policeman behind. Her brilliant blue eyes jumped quickly from ground to street as her concentration focused on the speed of her run.

On lookers from either side of the busied city road watched with interest and strange humor to see the warn cop try wholeheartedly to catch up with the much younger and very fit woman. A few men with the opportunity to stop her even let her pass freely after seeing her face. Her tanned complexion and soft features were framed by thick brown hair pulled back into a complicated knit of braids and twists. Her bright blue eyes, specked with shards of green shone like shimmering crystals in the bright light of the noon-day sun. "I wonder who she is?" one of the by-standers asked of another as she flew by with graceful hurry.

Up and down, through and over, she went. The exhausted policeman had long since given up, but she was still running. The look in her glistening eyes was mixed heavily with excitement and fear. But why? Her rushing thoughts began to wearily slow and focus on the events of the last few days.

She had remembered meeting up with an old friend for a visit. It was supposed to have been just a visit—a friendly visit between old friends.

_"Khyra! So good to see you." the voice of her old friend was like music to her ears as she ran to embrace the one whom the voice belonged. _

_"Jack! It's good to see you too. It's been so long." her light voice shrouded in a light Irish accent matched the gleeful tone of her friend, Jack's. _

_"Yes it has. Please, sit." Jack pulled out a chair next to the small table set neatly in the small restaurant and motioned for Khyra to take a seat. _

_She nodded happily and sat as she watched her friend do the same across the table. "So, what brings you to L.A., Jack?" _

_An odd rush of worry filled Khyra's body when she saw Jack's once joyous smile disappear to an expression of wary fear. "I need your help." _

'_I should'a never agreed to help that cheeky bugger._' Her thoughts of the past pulled fiercely back to reality when she heard the painful screech of tires skid across the ground in front of her. She jumped and turned to face a taxi cab stopped just inches from her legs.

"Watch where you're goin', jerk!" the taxi driver yelled out his window.

Not sparing a single moment to think about the fact that she was almost run over, Khyra turned back to the sidewalk ahead and picked back her swift run_. 'Da told me not to trust him. Why didn't I bloody listen!'_ her thoughts flew wild as she ran; trying all the while to figure out where she was going. '_LAX.'_ her mind came to a halt as she thought of the security her homeland of Ireland would surely provide.

"Taxi!" she decided to call out suddenly into the crowded street. Within seconds, a yellow taxi cab pulled onto the curb in front of her. "In need to get to the airport, fast." she said quickly after pulling open the back door and climbing in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly twenty hours later, Khyra found herself coolly walking through the Dublin International Airport in Ireland. In her heart, it felt good to be home after so many years away, but under the circumstances, she didn't allow herself to get too caught up in her thoughts. Right now, she had to get to her late grandfather's old museum of archeology. 

She rubbed her fingers over a small antique key she wore around her neck by a silver chain as she remembered her father's words to her as a child. _This key unlocks the back vault in the hidden chamber of your Grandfather's museum. You must never loose it, or use it...unless your life becomes to be in severe danger. _

"Well, Da, it's in danger now." Khyra softly mumbled to herself; as if talking to her long since deceased father.

With incredible haste, she 'borrowed' a vacant motorcycle and made her way across the familiar city of Dublin without stopping even once. She was tired and warn, but she continued hastily nonetheless. Maybe whatever was behind that door would be able to help her in her time of need. That is what she hoped, anyway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After turning a corner and onto a street off the one titled "Swords Road", a smile of relief crept over Khyra's face to see the old museum standing peacefully at the end of the road in front of her. Upon reaching it, she quickly parked the bike and made her way up the museum's many stairs and inside.

Sadly, the magnificent museum was no longer owned by her family, but by a very bright British scientist. So, like any other person, she had to pay a small fee to enter. It didn't bother her much though. Just being in the presents of the place where she had spent so much of her childhood was enough to lift her spirits.

Once she received a 'ticket of entry', Khyra was allowed into the exhibits. But, no matter how much the history in the building fascinated her, she was not there to browse. Stealthy, she walked to the back room of the large exhibit on "Irish History". After making sure there was no one around to watch her and the room's security cameras were faced away from her, Khyra crouched down. Perfectly hidden within the floor, there was a small chip of loose hardwood. She leaned down and gently pushed the chip down, causing a silent door hidden carefully in the floor to open next to her. '_Amazing...'_ she thought. _'All these years, and this old door's still undiscovered.' _

"Now if you will follow me, we will journey to the next room..." the thick Irish accent of a tour guide headed her way jerked Khyra out of her thoughts. She quickly climbed down the stairs exposed by the open door and slammed her wrist over a silver switch; shutting the hidden door back into its unseen place in the old wooden floor.

"Too close." she said softly before hitting another switch that clicked on several small lights, illuminating the short tunnel in front of her to a thick vault-like door about fifteen feet away.

She warily approached the large door while removing the key from her necklace; her eyes never leaving the oddly shaped key-hole in the dead center of the silver metal. She allowed her fingers to caress over the lock as she again remembered her late father's words. _Never use it._

With a deep breath, Khyra pushed the key in the hole and guided it around a full turn before hearing a loud _click_ from within the door. It was unlocked. She sighed and pulled out the key. "Well, here goes everything..." she spoke softly, reaching with one hand to the handle on the right side of the door. Again drawing in an unsure breath, she eased the latch down and pushed open the heavy door; using much of her strength to do so.

With the door pushed as far open as possible, another group of lights gradually lit the room to provide an accurate view. Inside, Khyra could see the room vacant of everything but a strange ring-like contraption standing vertically on a stand built in the floor and a computer-like key pad next to it. "What is this?" she asked herself while warily walking up to the odd machine.

It looked almost _alien_, as Khyra thought. The ring was large, maybe six feet tall, with unusual drawings of unfamiliar symbols painted all along its outside rim. Just in front of it, was a small touch-screen mounted on a three-foot platform so as to be within easy reach and decorated with another group of odd symbols.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lost in her thoughts of amazement and a strange sense of confusion, Khyra didn't notice at first the pulsing glow emitting from the key-pad. Her wide, crystal blue eyes slowly drifted down to the source of the green light filling the air with an eerie glow. 

"What in the world is that?" she asked of no one in particular.

Though, upon seeing the unknown symbols tracing over the screen, Khyra's mind instantly shifted to running through every language she knew. Gaelic, Latin, Russian, Arabic...she had studied them all during some point of her life. (That's probably why her job occupation said 'linguist') Still, even with all her knowledge, she was quite perplexed to find that the symbols matched nothing she knew.

Except...

There was one spark lighting in her mind. In the back of her thoughts, Khyra suddenly remembered an old language her grandfather taught her when she was young. Namacian; she was told it was called. She didn't know why though. In her mind, it was just a fictitious language her grandfather made up in his spare time. "Well...the symbols _do_ match..." she was hesitant to touch the screen glowing screen, but her curiosity soon overran all previous instincts.

She felt her fingers slip across the cool glass-like material of the screen and come to a smooth halt over a group of symbols she seemed to recognize.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Ode de con-yun nighe', or, roughly translated, 'press to begin', is what the symbols read.

Nearly instantly after gently pushing down on the screen, Khyra was slightly startled by a low humming growing from within the ring contraption. The dully painted symbols painted about the edge too began to glow with the bright, eerie green. "Whoa...Bugga', Grandda! What _is_ this thing?" her once well-hidden accent now shown through heavily through her fascination.

Her mind soon drew its attention back to the steadily glowing touchpad now showing a different screen and symbols. With all her focus, Khyra reached into the very depths of her memory to attempt to remember the 'fictitious' language she knew so well as a child. _'You could have made an easy language to remember, Grandda, but noo...you had to make one so bloody confusing I can't remember it now that I actually need it!'_

Somewhat anxiously, her eyes jumped constantly from one symbol to the next; tirelessly attempting to make some sense of her Grandfather's complicated words. Finally, after deciphering for nearly half an hour, something clicked. "That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly. There was one symbol that looked much more familiar then the rest. She didn't know what it said, but she had remembered her Grandfather making her memorize it 'incase of emergency.' Part of her said not to trust the 'old coot's' words, for her was known to be quite _odd_ at times, but still (though she didn't know why), she trusted him nonetheless.

She drew in a deep breath. "Here goes..." keeping her eyes firmly placed on the symbol in question, she slowly moved her fingers toward the symbol and pressed down over it.

The low hum of the machine began to quickly grow as the glowing symbols decorating the ring grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a blinding green flash lashed out throughout the room; causing Khyra to yelp and instinctively covered her arm over her eyes.

The stunning green was still blinding, so visibility was impossible for Khyra. But somehow, she suddenly felt the strange sense as if she were _moving_. She could feel her feet still touching against the stone floor of the museum's chamber, but everything else _felt _different to her. There was a strange new aura about the air that she had never sensed before. It was warm...but cool at the same time. Like she was swimming in a cool sea surrounded by the gentle heat of the sun.

With seduced thoughts of calm filling her to the very core of her being, it took Khyra a moment to realize that the sense of moving had disappeared with the blinding light, now glowing dimly in the darkness of an unlit room. "What was _that_? I Feel like I just went 'round a bloody rollercoaster!" she thought jumpily to herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slowly lowering her arm from covering her eyes, she found herself standing in a room that appeared to be different then the one she remembered. Even with the dull glow of green of the machine lighting only a little of her surroundings, she _knew_ it was different. She turned to look for the door. To her great comfort, there was one. Granted, it wasn't the vault door she had entered through, but it was still a door—still a way out.

She moved cautiously to grab the latch on the right-middle of the silver-metal door. With an uneasy hand, she reached out; just almost touching her goal. But just then, she was startled by the sounds of muffled voices speaking in some foreign tongue on just the other side of the fairly-sized door. Soon after, a soft _creek_ sounded from the door-handle to Khyra's well-trained ears. Instinctively, she stiffened and straightened her posture as the handle began to twist down.

A natural light (that was much too bright for Khyra's eyes after being used to the dark) poured into the room through an ever-building gap as the door slowly opened. She backed away unconsciously. "H-Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who's in there?" the figures of two human men appeared in the doorway. One was tall, and very built. He was the one who spoke, carrying a deep, intimidating voice. The other, however, was smaller; younger. Nicer too...it would seem, as he gave Khyra a genuine smile the moment she caught sight of him.

"Where am I?" Khyra blurted out. Her mind was too busy thinking of how she could end up _here_ (where ever here was) when she was just in her Grandfather's old museum only a moment ago.

"You're in the Jedi Temple, young miss. How did you get in here?" the older man asked sternly.

"I don't know...I was in a museum a...hey; wait a minute...Jedi Temple? What country is this?" Khyra's confusion was now steadily growing into an odd mix of fear and curiosity.

"Country? Why, you're on the planet Coruscant."

Planet? Coruscant? Khyra was thoroughly confused. She couldn't be on another _planet_! That's not possible! She had never even heard of a planet _Coruscant_. '_This is just some weird dream, Khy. Snap out of it...come on...wake up!_' But, as she would soon find out, this was no dream...it was as real as anything could be.


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**A/N:** 'Sup dudes? I got another chapter for ya! Oh, and before I forget, I wanna thank all four of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you all like it:) Now to reply to you personally...

**kenjigirl:** Hey girl! Thankx much for the review...and for comments elsewhere too;) I hope you like this one just as much! The pace is a little slower then the last one, but necessary, I think.

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** Thank you so much:) And here's your update! By the way, what does '80' mean? Just curious.

**misscoconuts07:** Thankx alot...and don't worry...I'm definitely gonna keep writing:)

**JEDIKNIGHT32:** Hey! I was wonderin if you were gonna review;) Thankx dude. Hope you like this chap.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
**Not in Kansas Anymore**

"That can't be possible...I'm in Ireland...on Earth! I can't be on another planet!" Khyra felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster upon seeing the serious, not-joking faces of the men before her.

"Miss, please calm down. I'm not sure how you got here, or where this 'Earth' is, but I do know you're trespassing on secure property," the larger of the two men said calmly before continuing, "What is your name?"

Khyra looked at the man and for a reason even she did not know, slowly dropped her guard. "Khyrana...Khyrana Sylo."

After speaking, she subconsciously noted a small flicker of surprise flash over the two men's eyes before the older spoke again. "Miss Sylo? Well, I'm Eathu Lano," he said, moving his hand to his chest. "And this is Tahlan Roux," he gestured toward the young man next to him of about eighteen, who bowed respectfully toward Khyra at hearing his name.

Watching the two men in silence for a moment, Khyra took the opportunity to take in their full appearances. They certainly _looked_ human in build and complexion, but their clothes were like nothing she had seen before. Each wore a simple outfit of a beige-colored tunic reaching just at the thigh, white pants made of some light fabric covering what little of their legs could be seen, brown leather knee-high boots, and a long dark-colored robe reaching just past the heel of their boots. She also noticed an odd tube-like metal device hanging at each one's belt. _'I wonder what that is...' _

Eathu Lano, the older of the two, decided to break the silence that had fallen on the trio; quickly pulled Khyra out of her observant trance in the process. "Miss, if you would be so kind and come with us?" he gestured to a hall behind him as he spoke.

She wasn't sure why, but something inside her told Khyra she could trust these men. "Yes, yes of course. Is there someone who can tell me what's going on here?"

"Yes." Eathu said simply as they began walking out of the dark room they'd been standing in. "Master Yoda will no doubt have the answers we all require."

"Master Yoda, huh? This should be inter..." before she could finish her sentence, Khyra's wondering eye caught sight of alien looking humanoid creature pass by. With full attention on the almost frightening creature, Khyra didn't even notice the look Tahlan gave her as her mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide.

"That's Ullan-Sie. He's a friend...don't worry," only part of Khyra even registered the first words Tahlan had spoken since they had met. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to pull her gaze from the tall, green-skinned humanoid. The expression on his face was kind, but still...you would be a little taken back too if you saw a seven-foot green creature with piercing yellow eyes and black hair that much resembled a mohawk walking past you.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is this place?" Khyra asked curiously; now taking in the full amount of her surroundings. She was walking between the two men down a long, blue carpeted hall, decorated simply with white circular lights set every few feet on each wall and a few ivy-like plants growing from patches of dirt set deep in rectangular holes cut out into the walls. It was like a dream, she thought. Creatures she had never seen or heard of before walking past without giving a second thought; alien décor surrounding her every step. But oddly enough, she wasn't afraid. No, in fact, she felt more at home walking down that hall then she had even in her own home. And what's more, all the while on their quiet walk, she couldn't shake the feeling of a strange aura of peace filling the air around her. _'What is this place?'_ she asked again to herself.

Just then, Khyra felt a small gasp escape her lips when she reached the end of the long hall. Both Eathu and Tahlan couldn't help but smile at the look of complete astonishment shinning through the girl's entire being. Before the trio was an incredible domed room; at least three-hundred feet in height. There was a immaculate staircase in the center, carpeted blue covering the majority, leaving only a foot or so on each side shinning a bare white marble. To its left and right, there were two separate halls (looking much like the one they had just exited) on each side leading in different directions. Even the very dome itself was amazing. Supported entirely by a silver metal frame, stunningly clear glass curved over the ceiling; allowing the warm light of an orange sun to filter through down even to the very floor.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Eathu said suddenly; his voice seemingly gentler then it had been previously.

"Yes...quite." Khyra would have spoke better words to describe her feelings, but she found herself unable to think as she stared up through the clear dome and out to a foreign sky of orange, blue, and red. _'I am **definitely** not in Kansas anymore...'_ she thought, remembering the phrase that had come quite cliché on Earth.

"Shall we continue?" Eathu decided to say, gesturing forward with a hand partially hidden from the length of his sleeve.

Instead of replying, Khyra simply nodded and followed the two men to something that looked much like an elevator with arched glass walls looking over the amazing room. She watched as Tahlan pushed a small silver button calling for the silver doors of the elevator to open, which they immediately did.

Eathu motioned for Khyra to enter first, as she did without quarrel. With all three standing comfortably within the elevator, Tahlan pushed another silver button within a panel of many. Just as the doors slid smoothly back in place Eathu spoke, "You may not want to stare down while we moved, Miss. It can be quite nauseating." Khyra looked to Eathu with a kind smirk before turning back to the clear wall and tightly grasped the railing as the elevator (or, 'turbolift', as Eathu called it) shot up one hundred, two hundred, three hundred feet. Khyra would have said something about the dome ceiling drawing ever closer to the lift, but by the time she had thought to say something, the lift had already shot through an opening in the dome; now beginning to fly upward on the side of a extremely tall building.

Khyra stared through the glass with curious eyes to see a city unlike any city she had every seen surrounding her. The buildings were varying in height, but all had the same _futuristic_ appeal that just screamed out 'science-fiction' in her mind. And what was more yet, there were car-like speeders flying through the air as if traveling on some invisible high-way! _'Incredible!'_ Khyra's mind raced.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here we are." Eathu said strongly; again breaking Khyra's train of thought.

"And where's here?" Khyra asked while still staring out to the city ahead.

"The top floor." he replied simply before leaving the lift and motioning for Khyra to follow.

As they walked through a short hall to a large metal door, Khyra suddenly felt a familiar surge pass through her; like a breath of cool air on a hot day. _'Weird...that seems to be happening a lot lately.' _

Tahlan quickly took his place at Eathu's side and waved his hand over a small motion pad.

In one swift sound, the door split in the center and slid open equally to a hidden space in the walls to the left and right.

Eathu, as before, lead the way into yet another breath-taking room. Khyra felt her mouth fall slightly agape again as she took in the sight of the circular room walled completely with perfectly arched windows of glass and decorated only with a few wall-lights and a group of chairs set in a circle around the room. And then there was Yoda. Khyra noticed both Eathu and Tahlan bow respectfully to a quite odd looking creature sitting in a chair before them. The creature was green in color, about three feet tall, and quite old, by the looks of the thin white hair on his head and _in_ his long, pointed ears.

"Master Yoda." both Eathu and Tahlan said in unison.

"Ahh...Master Lano and young Padawan Tahlan. Good to see you, it is," The green creature named Yoda said in an almost cracking voice before turning his attention to Khyra, now standing just in front of her two escorts. "Who is your friend?"

"Master Yoda, this is Khyrana _Sylo_," Eathu seemed to stress the name "Sylo" before continuing normally. "My padawan and I found her in the teleporter room claiming to be from a planet called 'Earth'.

Khyra could see Yoda's eyes flash with some unknown feeling as Eathu spoke. "Ahhh...been expecting you, Miss Sylo, we have."

"You have?" Khyra questioned in a confused tone. "How?"

The three watched as Yoda slowly stood from his chair at wobbled up to Khyra; the clacking of his cane against the hard floor sounding with every step. "A long story with not much time to tell, it is."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not much time? What are you talking about?" Khyra continuously fumbled through her thoughts, trying to make at least some sense out of her present situation.

"We are in the middle of a war here, Ms. Sylo." All eyes in the room turned back towards the sliding door where a tall, dark-skinned human man now stood. "Though your arrival here is timely and important," he continued in a calm but firm voice, "I am afraid we do not have time to explain everything in full detail."

Khyra's confusion turned to a heated annoyance as Eathu and Tahlan again bowed in unison to the man as he passed by to a position at the side of Yoda. "What! Can someone at least _outline_ what's going on here? I mean for bloody cryin' out loud! I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" her old accent started to pick up again with her raised voice. "And who are you, anyway?" she questioned, referring to the dark-skinned man in front of her.

'My name is Mace Windu." the man said simply.

Yoda decided to make his presents re-known by clearing his throat. "Teach you of the Jedi, your Grandfather did, yes?" he said, focusing his large emerald eyes directly to Khyra's.

She was caught somewhat off-guard by the sudden question. "Well, no...not really. He told me _fairytales_ about great warriors from another galaxy...but nothing of a _real _place." she paused for a moment. "Hey, wait a sec...How'd you know my Granda?"

"A Jedi and good friend, your Grandfather was." Yoda's words were blunt, but they did the job at quickly getting to the point.

"What?"

"Ms. Sylo," Mace began, "This will be hard to believe, but you must listen carefully for there is much to explain."

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, what'd ya think? I hope it wasn't too boring of a chap or anything. I'm tryin to build up the story within the first three chaps, so I guess it's gonna be mostly 'talk' for a little bit. Still, I would really like to know what you think! So please review:) Till next chap, later. 


	3. Questions and Riddles

**A/N:** Hey all. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. School's murder at the moment, so it looks llike it's gonna be rough till the end of May. Please hang in there with me though! I promise, I will keep updating till the story's complete, it just might only be a 'once-a-week' update until I get out.

**kenjigirl:** Yay! You reviewed again:) Aww...you're making me all happy! Hope you like the update:)

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi**: Ohhh...okay, thankx for that:) By the way, I meant to tell you before, but I love your penname. Its gotta really cool ring to it:)

**okanabe:** Aw cool, I'm glad you've thought of stuff like this too. And I'm really glad you like my idea. Oh, and I checked out your story a few days ago and wrote a review for ya...very cool dude:) I also like the way you're against using foul language and stuff. There's too much of profanity (sp?) going around, in my opinion. Hope you drop me a line again sometime:)

**rosesniffer2:** I hope so too. Thankx so much for yur review and for the little compliment bout my Yoda voice. Very appreciative I am, yes:) Haha...

**JEDIKNIGHT32:** Thankx as always dude:)

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Questions and Riddles**

"Please, sit. I do not think you will want to trust the strength of your knees." the one named Mace Windu said kindly, motioning to Khyra a chair to sit. "Thank you Master Lano and Padawan Roux. Your presence is no longer required here." Before moving to sit, Khyra watched as the two men she had become somewhat acquainted to bowed respectfully and left the room; closing the large door behind them.

As Khyra hesitantly sat, Yoda began to tell the tale he knew she had to hear. "As hard to take as it may be, born on this planet, Coruscant, your Grandfather was. Lived his life as a strong and brave Jedi, he did." he paused to read the expression on Khyra's young face; allowing a smile to creep over his face to match the one shinning on hers. "Find this amusing, do you?"

"Well, no...It's just that I always thought the old man was an alien…Never thought it could actually be true." the smirk on Khyra's face remained ever present as she spoke.

"Not alien! A person...just like you, he was." Khyra jumped inside slightly at the reprimanding tone of Yoda's voice. "Such a small word, human is. So much better, _person_ suits.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend. It's just this concept of other worlds and people...it's something quite new to me, if you can imagine. Will you continue?"

Khyra watched as Yoda glanced to Mace, as if to give him a silent decree. "As was mentioned your Grandfather was a very powerful Jedi; a protector of the peace between the known worlds of our galaxy." Mace began to tell the story while Khyra listened intently. "Like any person of his kind, he had his enemies. Did he ever tell you anything about the rest of your family?"

Khyra thought for a moment. "No...not that I can remember. He said he had a brother once, but he died long before I was born."

"Hmmm..." Yoda hummed, rubbing his odd three-fingered hand across his wrinkled chin. "Not dead...lost, was he."

Khyra turned her attention to Yoda with a questioning look. "Lost? What do you mean?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace sighed at the girl's lack of knowledge of something _so_ important to, not just her, but the entire world around her. "Were you ever taught about the Force?" At seeing her head shake a disappointing 'no', he continued. "The Force is an invisible entity that is created by the life of all things. Most disregard It entirely, but as Jedi, we follow It's counsel and live our lives by Its power."

"Wait..." Khyra interrupted, "How can you live your lives by this 'Force' if..." Mace silenced Khyra's interruption in mid-sentence by effortlessly lifting his hand and focusing on a chair opposite her. She curiously followed Mace's line of sight to the chair only to see it lifted in the air, as if it were being picked up by an invisible man.

"How...?" was all her mind could register as she watched the chair float for a moment and slowly ease back down to its original position on the floor.

"Not all powers in the universe are easily understood, Khyrana." Mace lowered his hand and focused his attention back onto the stun-stricken girl. "As you can see, the Force, regardless of any questions going unanswered, is real. And like anything in our world, there is both good and evil in all."

"What do you mean?" Khyra asked like she was a child learning why the sky is blue—or orange, in this case.

"The Force can be found in both lights. It is pure in the soul of a good-hearted one, but It can also be corrupted by the life of one who is evil. Just like anything else."

"Okay..." Khyra drawled out. "Now what does this have to do with my Granda?"

Mace and Yoda exchanged a brief glance before Yoda took over in speaking. "Also a Jedi, was your Grandfather's brother. Very powerful too, he was. But unlike your Grandfather, bad hearted, was he."

At Yoda's pause, Mace took in a breath and continued. "Because his intentions and heart were corrupt, he moved to the 'Dark Side' of the Force and became part of a group called the Sith."

"And who are they?" Khyra questioned; the look of confusion slowly easing off her face.

"They are the ones devoted to the Dark Side whose soul purpose is to eliminate the Jedi and the Light Side of the Force."

"So, my Granda and his brother became enemies, right?"

"Correct. So much so that his brother, Vahl Sylo, ran him out of the galaxy. Which is how he came to be on Earth." Mace paused to make sure Khyra was following. She was, from what he could tell, but only barely. "Before leaving, your Grandfather built a teleportation device that could transport someone from Earth to Coruscant in a matter of seconds. When he arrived on Earth by ship, he placed the device somewhere he new only his family would know of. From there is history only you now."

_'Bugger...my brain hurts.'_ Khyra thought as she subconsciously placed her head in her hand and rubbed her temples with her middle finger and thumb.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lifting her head and resuming her thoughtful stare at Mace, she spoke. "Okay...I think I understand that part, but I still don't get how you could be expecting me or how my arrival could be 'timely'. I mean, how could you know I was coming?"

"A fair question, that is." Yoda spoke firmly. "Within the Force, your answer lies."

"Do you always talk in riddles?" Khyra asked.

"Found in riddles, some of the best answers are, yes..." Yoda paused and sighed a soft breath. "Know you came, we did, through your connection with the Force."

"My connection?"

"Yes...Runs strong in your family, the Force does."

Khyra thought of answering, but her mind suddenly switched to another unanswered question lingering in her mind. "If this Vahl guy ran my Granda outta your galaxy, where is he now? Is he dead?"

"That would bring us to the war we are in the middle of." Mace began. "We thought, for many years, that Sylo was dead. But our theory was proved wrong when he appeared nearly a year ago on a planet called Namacus Prime with an impressive army of mercenaries and the goal to take over our government so he could have rule over the galaxy."

"So?" Khyra started in an almost cocky tone. "You seem like pretty strong bunch, can't you defeat him? Can't your _Force_ beat him or something?"

"Though a strong Order, the Jedi are; yes...defeat Sylo alone, we cannot." Yoda answered with a speck of shame clouding his voice.

"And why's that?"

"Required the blood of Sylo is."

Seeing she was again confused, Mace took over, "All entry ways to Vahl's base on Namacus and even Namacus itself are encoded by a lock only opened by a sample of his DNA. It's basically the 'all-access key' to his world. With it, you can get anywhere…but without it, we can't even get near the planet's atmosphere."

"Ahh...I could see where that would be a disadvantage for you." Khyra said in a soft voice.

"Yes, but not for long. Because Sylo believed he was the last alive of his family, we have strong reason to believe he has the lock on a very low setting."

Khyra raised a brow in curiosity. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that anyone in his family can match the specifications of the locks."

"Oh." Khyra said simply; bowing her head at the expecting glare she was gaining from both Yoda and Mace. "Lemme guess...since I'm in his family, you want _me_ to go and open the locks for you, right?"

"In simple terms, yes."

At seeing Khyra stand from her chair and walk to a window overlooking the Jedi Temple, Yoda thought it wise to give a consoling word. "Force you to do this, we will not, young Sylo. But ask you to help our world, we will."

"And what if I don't? Afterall, to be honest, I'm not really that keen on risking my life for a world I've only just met." Khyra turned from the window and faced the two Jedi just feet in front of her. "What would happen if he won?"

Mace let out a grievous sigh. "Life as we know it would end. The Jedi would be destroyed; billions of innocent people would be killed."

"That serious, huh?" she turned her view back to the city; focusing in on the hundreds of hovercrafts racing through the air. "This _really_ hasn't been my day..." sighing, she turned her view back and walked up to Mace and Yoda. "Alright. What do I do?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N2: **Okay, now I can finally start getting more into it. I know these last chaps have been extremely fast-moving, but I promise, they'll start slowing down now. And for all you Obi fans out there like me, he's gonna make his big entrance in the next chap:) I hope you've enjoyed. Till next Monday! Later.  



	4. New Friends

**A/N: **Hi everybody. Finished up another chapter for ya! Yay for me! And Obi's in it now too:) (Hope all you Obi fans out there are happy with the description;) Okay, on with the shoutouts!

**kenjigirl: **Yeah, make's it more dangerous for the universe;) But the question is, will she become a Jedi...or a Sith? Dundundun...

**cat: **I'm glad you like it:) Thankx much for the review! Hope you drop me a line again sometime.

**Hathor Valerious**: Really? Hadn't noticed;) Ahh...that's okay though. As you'll find out, I sorta am too. GO OBI:) He doesn't have too big of a role in this chap, but he will from here on out...I promise. Hope to hear from you again! (We Obi fans gotta stick together;)

**Relyan**: Thankx so much for the flattering review! I really appreciated it. I hope you continue liking it:)

**JEDIKNIGHT32**: Thankx...I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

**A/N2: **By the way, before I forget, I wanted to give a quick thankx to a good friend of mine for letting me use him as inspiration for Zeru Ditzye. (Hope you like your character D.P:)

* * *

Chapter 3:  
**New Friends**

The kind smile drifting across Khyra's face did Yoda's heart good to see. "Much like your Grandfather, your heart is...always ready to give, yes."

"Thank you." Khyra answered softly; attention seemingly drawn to some interesting spot on the floor.

Mace knew that despite the information that was given her, Khyra was no doubt still confused on many things. "We are sorry we cannot explain everything to you, but all of your questions will be explained better in time."

"I know...I don't know why, but I do trust you on that." Mace watched Khyra lift her gaze to him with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be completely trusting and sincere.

Mace and Yoda both bowed their heads in reply to her statement before Mace gestured toward the door and spoke. "There is a Jedi that is due to leave on a reconnaissance mission to a planet nearby Namacus soon. I believe you should accompany him. It is a three-day trip through hyperspace, so you should have plenty of time to think before you arrive."

"Hyperspace, huh? Cool." she smiled, trying to bite back the sudden fear growing inside her. _'What have you gotten yourself into, Khy?'_

Before allowing either Mace or Khyra to leave the room, Yoda stepped forward and spoke strongly, "Fear I sense in you. Strange to you this life is, yes...but allow, you must not, fear to grow within you."

Trying to act with the customs that seemed to be 'natural' there, Khyra decided to bow respectfully toward Yoda in answer, instead of attempting to fumble for actual words.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"If you would follow me," Mace gestured again towards the door.

Khyra nodded solemnly and followed Mace through the door and into the turbolift she had first arrived through. Lost in her thoughts, Khyra didn't notice the searching stare she was gaining from Mace.

"Lady Khyrana." his words were stern, as they had always been, but now there was a kind feeling of respect seeping through his voice that wasn't present before.

She turned to him with full attention as Mace continued. "I am aware you are unfamiliar with the ways of the Jedi, but if you are to be successful in this mission, you must keep your focus." He paused for a moment; searching the emerald shards deep in Khyra's eyes. "As a wise Jedi once said, you must stay in the here and now. Do not make the mistake of allowing your thoughts to wander."

Nodding in simple reply, Khyra still tried to make sense of the messy blur that was her thoughts. Still, among the mess, one clear thought managed to stand out above the rest. One single thought of surreal purity. _'This place...it feels so, **right**.'_

"We're here." Mace's voice flooded through her ears as the turbolift came to a smooth stop; showing a place Khyra had not yet seen.

As the silver doors flew open, Khyra felt her lips fall apart for the third time that day. Before her was a massive hanger filled with sleek spaceships and fighters not too unlike those she had seen in many science-fiction movies on Earth. "Wow...incredible!"

"Yes they are." Mace smiled at the child-like expression on Khyra's face.

"Which one am I going in?" she asked; following Mace out of the turbolift and into the hanger.

"That one." Mace replied while pointing at the end of the hanger to an immaculate ship of a fairly large size, incredible wingspan, and unblemished chrome surface so perfect, it easily could have been used as a mirror. "It's called a Naboo Royal Cruiser. It was a gift from the people on a planet called Naboo after we helped in freeing their planet. We don't use it much, but it is the fastest we have available for the time being."

"Amazing..." she said softly as she stared ahead with wide eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Windu!" the raised voice of a young man of about twenty suddenly rang through the air. Mace and Khyra both watched as human-like man came running toward them. Khyra had to fight within herself to keep a smile at his _humorous_ appearance bit back. He was short, for one thing—a good head shorter then herself. His hair was a sandy ginger-brown and spiked so it stood a good four inches straight up. Even his bright green eyes were enough to make anyone smile, as they were as eager pools of light ready to do any task. And then there was his ears. Khyra had never seen ears like his before. They were long and pointed; each one must have reached eight inches in length. Kind of like the elves she had read about in books.

He must have been clumsy too, by the looks of it; for Khyra had to wince when she saw his feet get caught in a small tangle of cords lying on the floor and trip him up. Mace simply shook his head and closed his dark eyes when the young man fell face-first onto the floor.

"Owww...I'm okay." he groaned as he quickly picked himself up and (this time) _walked_ the rest of the way to Mace and Khyra. "Master Windu!" he exclaimed again.

"Yes, Zeru?" Mace said in a calm, but exasperated tone.

The now-named, Zeru, stood up straight and tried to act as if his little 'mishap' never happened. "Master Kenobi wanted me to tell you that we just got word from Hallus and he said the way's all clear for us to make our journey."

"Thank you." Khyra watched as Mace turned his view to her and spoke, "Lady Khyrana, this is Zeru Ditzye."

Khyra nodded and extended her hand to Zeru, which he eagerly shook with a bright smile lighting his face. "Wow..." Zeru began in mid-shake. "You're the girl from Earth, right? It's an honor to meet you."

"Word travels fast around here, doesn't it?" Khyra asked Mace with a smirk matching that which was found on Mace himself.

"It's not supposed to." Mace spoke; his voice again holding an annoyed tone as he watched Zeru flash a guilty smile. _'Tahlan. He can never keep his mouth shut...' _ Mace thought of the mischievous padawan he had a recently left the company of.

Changing the subject before he got in even _more_ trouble, Zeru swallowed nervously and turned his attention to Khyra. "So, you're gonna help us with the war, huh?"

"It seems that way." she laughed softly before turning her attention to another man now walking toward them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This man was different however, from Zeru. He was human, from the looks of him, and very calm and graceful in his stride. Khyra noticed he wore the same type of clothes as Mace, Yoda, and the men who had escorted her earlier. _'I wonder if he's a Jedi too?' _ As he drew closer, Khyra began to easily make out his features. His auburn colored hair seemed quite full in its cut, as somewhat unkept bangs fell over his forehead and just slightly over his eyes.

Ahh, his eyes. These are what captured Khyra most. Even with his good height, slender built, and handsome face, it was his eyes that stood out above all else. Like the shimmering lagoons she had seen hidden about the Earthly Caribbean Sea, his eyes glistened a brilliant turquoise with not a spec of imperfection within them. But what was this? As she had felt times before in herself, Khyra began to feel an unnatural aura of sorrow disguised through the light air surrounding the young man.

"Lady Khyrana?" Mace's words pulled Khyra from her thoughts. "I would like you to meet Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Khyra watched as this Obi-Wan before her bowed respectfully before offering a kind smile in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Master Kenobi."

"As it is you, milady." he said softly; surprising Khyra with a smooth voice accented lightly by something she found similar to Earth-born Scottish. "Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, turning to Mace. "I suspect Zeru has already given you my message?"

"He has. You are free to leave as soon as you can, but I have one more mission for you." Mace began, looking to Khyra as he spoke. "This is Coran Sylo's granddaughter from the planet Earth."

"Well then, it _truly_ is an honor to meet you." said Obi-Wan with a smile that made Khyra blush.

"I need you to take her with you. Her relation to Sylo will be vital in deciding the outcome of this war."

"Of course, Master Windu."

"Lady Khyrana," Mace turned again to Khyra, "Thank you for doing this." he smiled as Khyra bowed her head in thanks. "Your Grandfather taught you well."

He then looked back to Obi-Wan and spoke a phrase that Khyra would soon find to be almost trademark for the Jedi. "May the force be with you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, I believe we're about ready to leave then." Obi-Wan began as Mace walked back to the turbolift; leaving the three to their travels. "Zeru, will you please go check if all our supplies are loaded?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you again, Miss." Zeru said before running off behind the Cruiser.

"Lady Khyrana?" Obi-Wan called; noticing Khyra's attention jumping from one thing to another about the hanger.

"Hmm?" she began. "Oh, you can call me Khyra, if you'd like, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well then, Khyra, I must insist you call me Obi-Wan."

"Fair enough."

"We're all ready to go Obi-Wan." Zeru's voice echoed through a speaker in a small communication device hidden away in a pocket on Obi-Wan's belt.

Without answering Zeru, Obi-Wan gestured toward the ship. "Shall we board?"

"Yeah, sure."


	5. Welcome to Space

**A/N: **Hello all you dudes out there. This chap is kind of short 'time-wise', but I thought it needed to be done, so here ya go:)

**kenjigirl**: Hmmm...maybe;) I'm glad you like Zeru too...he's a fun character to write:)

**Relyan**: Thank you so much! I love reading your kind reviews:)

**Caffeinated-Maniac**: Haha...great penname:) Thankx much for the review.

**JEDIKNIGHT32**: Cool, I'm glad I was able to suprise you a little bit and that you still like it. Always great to hear from you:) **  
**

**Dracula's Lair:** Aww...I'm glad you like it:) Thankx...I hope you review again sometime.

**Ara Goddess of the Broken:** Thanks so much for reviewing! And thankx for the wish of luck too:)

* * *

Chapter 4:  
**"Welcome to Space"**

Even though she had been on the ship for nearly ten minutes, Khyra still couldn't believe anything like this Cruiser could possibly be real. It was so much larger inside then it first appeared. As she walked through the brightly lit main hall, she discovered a full kitchen, a large lounge area (which Obi-Wan had told her was called the 'common room', in their tongue) complete with a comfortable-looking couch and metal-crafted table, and there were even bedrooms! There were four, from what she could tell, full sized rooms furnished nicely with a small bed, table, chair, and bathroom off the side.

"I take it you don't have transports like this on Earth?" Obi-Wan asked after noticing Khyra's astonished gaze jumping from room to room.

Khyra shook her head, "No way...we barely have enough to make it into space. We have nothing like this."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, I assure you, very few of our ships are this extravagant. We were fortunate to get permission to use it."

The two continued following the (quite spacious) white hall until they entered a room that appeared to be the control room. "Hiya Obi-Wan, Khyrana. Glad you could make it for take-off." Zeru greeted from a chair at one side of the fairly large room.

All Khyra could do was stare in awe at the complex array of computers and gadgets kept orderly around her. She gazed from left to right and back again until her wandering eye finally caught sight of Zeru's waving hand and Obi-Wan's smooth voice.

"Khyra, you should probably take a seat." he began; gesturing to a passenger's seat just beside Khyra. "The take off and jump into hyperspace tends to be a little jarring for someone who's not used to the feeling."

Silently, Khyra nodded and took the seat graciously while watching Obi-Wan take the pilot's chair in front of her and Zeru.

"The way's all clear, Obi. We can take off anytime." Zeru spoke without moving his sight from the information screen in front of him.

Obi-Wan began to flip on a series of switches that caused the lights within the room to dim slightly and a low 'humming' sound to grow underneath them. "Right. Hold on, Khyra. This could be a little...disconcerting at first."

"Oh great!" Khyra said sarcastically before watching Obi-Wan push up a lever that appeared to be a throttle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With the three young adults in tow, Yoda and Mace watched the Cruiser slowly build up its power and begin to lift off the hanger floor. "Do you think she can do it?" Mace asked of Yoda; keeping his eyes glued to the smooth movements of the chrome ship.

"Know that, I do not." Yoda started in his usual high, husky voice. "Strong in the Force, she is...but..." he paused.

"But what?"

"Still very young, she is. And trained in the ways of the Jedi, she was not. Possible, anything is. But with the help of Master Kenobi, believe she can defeat Sylo, I do."

"Let's hope she's as strong as she seems." Mace concluded with a soft, hopeful voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aw, bugger! Not cool!" Khyra's voice was edging of the border of panic as Obi-Wan steered the Royal Cruiser straight up into the sky; heading for the open blackness of space.

"Just relax," Obi-Wan tried to calm her over Zeru's amused laugh. "You'll get used to it."

"Uh-huh...yeah sure...flying up into space at who knows how many miles-an-hour...that's definitely something that'll be easy to adjust to!" she replied sarcastically.

"Actually, we're going about four hundred, eighty-two kilometers per hour at the moment." Zeru decided to add for some reason or another.

"Thanks...I _really_ needed to know that." again, the sarcastic side of Khyra's personality pushed forward through her exasperated voice and glaring eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to worry. Obi-Wan's done this a thousand times and only messed up once or twice." Zeru spoke; voice happy and full of confidence in his friend's piloting capabilities.

Gripping the sides of her chair with all her strength, Khyra was about to yell at Zeru when Obi-Wan interrupted perfectly on cue with the welcomed view of peaceful space as the Cruiser cleared Coruscant's atmosphere. "Make that a thousand and one, Zeru." he laughed before turning his head to Khyra with a cheerful grin. "Welcome to Space."

"Whoa..." slowly, Khyra allowed her grip on the chair to loosen as her entire being was caught in an unreal awe of the star-specked heavens before her. "Now there's somethin' I don't see everyday."

"Oh, it's not over yet." Obi-Wan said with a smile while he flipped on a off a group of switches.

"What?"

"We still have to make the jump to hyperspace."

Khyra didn't make a reply, only blinking slowly and swallowed hard; realizing her strong grip had returned to choke the innocent chair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zeru? We ready to go?" Obi-Wan asked.

While continuing to check and double check coordinates and the Cruiser's components, Zeru replied, "Yep. Coordinates are locked and we're ready to jump."

"Hold on."

Within moments, the control room filled with a painfully high-pitched ring emitting from the ship's powerful engine. Khyra felt her heart jump into her throat as a brilliant blue and white light grew over the vast expanse of space before them. The immaculate ball of light spiked out like the legs of a spider; forming a surging cloud of energy spanning through at least twenty kilometers each way.

"So wait...we're going _in_ there?" Khyra asked through a skeptical tone.

"Yes, we are. Just relax and we'll be fine." Obi-Wan replied in a voice Khyra found to be curiously calming as she felt a relaxing aura of peace surge through her. "Zeru," he continued; voice now soaked through with a kind but commanding prowess. "Activate engine coolant systems and force stabilizers."

After typing in a command on the holographic-monitor's foreign key-pad, Zeru replied, "Got it. All systems go for jump."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With a poised nod and swift push of a silver lever, Obi-Wan sent the Cruiser into the seemingly endless pool of light.

As Khyra's bright cerulean eyes grew wide with the excitement and anxiety of the moment, she thought of the extreme force pushing her back into her chair like the power of a million horses galloping forward.

To her great surprise though, before she had even a chance to get used to the powerful force, it was gone. Just like that. The Cruiser was still traveling through this space called 'hyperspace', but oddly enough, the overwhelming strain had completely vanished.

Realizing her question before even having the chance to ask, Obi-Wan pushed a series of buttons and undid his seatbelt before standing to face Khyra. "There's a device built in the engine called a 'force stabilizer' that takes away most of the strain from hyperspace." he walked with the very same grace he had in the hanger earlier as he made his way to Khyra's chair. Extending his hand to her, he spoke, "Finding your balance might be a little difficult at first, but I'm sure you'll become comfortable soon."

With leery thoughts and eyes focused somewhere between Obi-Wan and the incredible swirling light outside the ship, Khyra undid her belt and carefully stood; one hand holding Obi-Wan's, and the other bracing herself on the back of the chair. _'Huh...now there's a weird feeling...'_ Khyra thought after unconsciously swaying back for a moment. Her balance felt off, but amid her jumbled thoughts, a new sensation of a perfect center began to grow within her.

In seeing and _feeling_ Khyra's growing security, Obi-Wan allowed his grip on her hand to lax and slowly let go. _'Yoda was right...the force really **does** flow strong in her family.' _

"So," Khyra began; easily managing to pull Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "What now?"

"It will take about three days to reach our destination, a planet called Mybis. During those days, we must use our time carefully to plan and train."

"Alright, but first, do you have any clothes I could wear?" looking down, Khyra pulled at her dirtied shirt with a smile. "I don't think I can even remember the last time I changed."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly, "I think I might have something for you."

At that, Obi-Wan led Khyra out of the control room and down the white hall Khyra still thought to be like a pure road leading to a new world she had never yet seen or imagined.

* * *

**A/N2: **Don't forget to review on your way out! Till next chap, Thankx again to everybody reading:)  



	6. Of MidiChlorian's and 'Old Friends'

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am soo sorry it took me like forever to update. As I'm sure most of you can empathize with, I had to work extra hard on my school all last week so I could go see _Revenge of the Sith_. Which by the way, was the most completely awesome and craptacular ending to the Star Wars saga...ever:) Obi-Wan was incredible! Anyone who hasn't seen it yet, should drop everything their doing (well, drop everything _after_ you read this chap;) and go see it. I'm sad it's over though. Haaa...well, I suppose it will always live on inside all us fans, huh? Okay, well...I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Hope you enjoy this extra long chap!

**Kenjigirl: **Thank you, thank you very much. I'm glad you're still liken it:)

**Relyan:** I'm so happy you caught the humor of the last chapter. I'm trying to make it sorta humorous through all the characters different personalities, so I'm glad you were able to pick up on it. Thankx as always for the great review!

**ZELINIA: **Haha...you read my mind. I was thinking the exact same thing. Haha...'floating ball 'o fun'...I like that. Do you mind if I use it in the story? Oh cool, I'm glad you don't think Khyra's MS-ish. I'm really tired of seeing that like everywhere you look and I'm really trying to keep her away from it. Thankx much:) (By the way, an extra sorry for the long wait for an update to you since you asked to update soon...I'll try really hard to make sure it doesn't happen again:)

**Ara Goddess of the Broken: **Perfect? Really? Awww...that makes me feel good:) Thankx.

**Dracula's Lair: **Thankx so much, as always:) I hope you still like it.

**JEDIKNIGHT32: **Thankx for reviewing dude:) I'm happy you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
**Of Midi-Chlorian's, Clumsy Friends, and Traitors**

"When Zeru told me you had arrived, I had him find some clothes that might be your size just in case." Obi-Wan said after grabbing a small, neatly folded bundle of clothes from a closet in the common room. "I hope they fit alright." he continued; handing the clothes to Khyra, who was now standing near the couch.

"I'm sure they will do just fine, thanks." she said while graciously taking the clothes.

Gesturing down the hall, Obi-Wan nodded, "You can take the bedroom to the left. There's a fresher in the back, if you'd like to wash up as well."

Nodding a thanks, Khyra gracefully walked down the hall with a new-found balance into her room. After shutting the door behind her, she walked to the bed and sat down. Looking blankly at the foreign clothes resting in her lap, she smiled almost unknowingly. _'I wish you could be here grandda. I would give anything for you to know I found my way home.'_ Though he died nearly eight years before, deep within her heart, Khyra still mourned the loss of her Grandfather. He had always been so close to her. But now, he was gone...never to return to the world she knew.

_'I'm gonna finish what you started, Grandda. I don't know much about my...what is he? Great Uncle? But I do know one thing...'_ she stopped her thought for a moment as she began to untie the laces of her black boots. _'He has to be stopped as soon as possible. I don't know how I'll do it, but for you, Grandda, I promise I'll stop him.'_ With her silent vow completed, Khyra removed her boots and made her way to the fresher; clothes in hand and confidence in heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Soo..." Zeru drawled out from his seat on the couch. "What do you think of her?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his hand-held computer (called a 'data-pad') and lifted a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Zeru replied smugly.

"She seems very nice…and Master Yoda was right about her being strong in the force."

"You like her, don't you?" deciding to 'cut to the chase', Zeru got right to his point.

Obi-Wan looked back down to his data-pad to hide his shy smile. "You know the rules of the Jedi just as well as I do. I can't like her. It's against the Code." referring to a law stated in the Jedi Code where a Jedi is forbid to be attached or flirt, Obi-Wan spoke.

"Bah!" Zeru swatted playfully at the air. "Give yourself a break, will ya, Obi? That's all I hear from you these days. Becoming a Master's changed you, bro."

"It has not." Obi-Wan tried to defend himself of his stiff behavior. "I'm the same Obi-Wan I always was."

Zeru snorted jokingly. "Yeah, sure...whatever."

Obi-Wan could tell this was turning into another one of those conversations he would never win. But just as a quick-witted reply appeared in his thoughts, he sensed Khyra's presence enter the room. _'For someone being raced through a world she's never known, Khyrana sure is calm.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_

"Now that's much better!" Zeru began enthusiastically at seeing Khyra's appearance. She wore a somewhat 'modern' Jedi outfit worn by few female Jedi's of the time. Her chest and stomach were covered by a loose, black sleeveless tunic and beige undershirt that reached past the black and down her arms to the base of her hands. Beginning at a simple black belt at her waist, the black tunic formed a short covering of her hips and continued to create a straight, centered covering spanning thigh to thigh to her knees. Covering her legs was a pair of beige pants matching that of her undershirt. And on top of it all was a flowing black robe like that of the other Jedi's, only cut for a woman at the waist and shoulders. The only thing different from the norm in their galaxy was the pair of Earthly black boots covering the lower half of her pants; high-healed and tied with a black fabric string, laced from toe to top at her knee.

"I have to admit...it is comfortable. Kind of difficult to figure out how to tie the thing though." Khyra replied with a smile; referring to the complex way to properly tie the Jedi tunic.

"It's very fitting." Obi-Wan said with a curt smile before returning to his data-pad.

Zeru expected Obi-Wan to say something more, but when he did not, he decided to break the silence filling the room. "Well, I imagine everyone's getting hungry," he paused for a moment and soon continued at Khyra's friendly nod. "So I guess I'll get started on some dinner." At that, Zeru turned on his heels and made his way to the kitchen off to the side of the common room.

She hadn't thought of it before, but at the mention food, Khyra's stomach began to growl from the way it had been neglected in the days of late. _'Aww...hungry. Why did he have to mention food?'_ Deciding it wasn't a particularly good idea to dwell more on the thought of food, Khyra thought to change the subject running through her mind.

"So, Obi-Wan..." she began; taking a seat in a chair across from the preoccupied Jedi. "Where are we going again?"

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. "A planet on the outskirts of the Galactic Republic called Mybis. I have a friend there that has inside information we'll need to make it to Sylo. Here..." he paused and handed Khyra his data-pad over a small table. "This has all you need to know about our mission and some more information on Sylo. Just touch the arrow on the bottom right to scroll through."

Khyra stood from her seat and took the data-pad. "Thanks."

The two shared an uneasy silence for quite a long time. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the couch with eyes closed and hands crossed under the cover of his robe's long sleeves. He was searching—that even Khyra could tell. For what, she didn't know, but as she sat in her chair, she could _feel_ unseen eyes searching the air around her. At first, she tried not to pay any mind, but as the feeling grew, so did her curiosity. "What are you doing?" she asked him respectfully.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and held back the smile begging to shine through at the sight of the girl's inquiring expression. "Meditating." he knew the one-word answer was not enough, as her expression remained unchanged. "As Jedi, we must remain 'one' with the Force. Meditating allows us to clear our minds of any uncertain thoughts and draw power from the Force."

"Oh..." Khyra replied before asking another question. "So, you and Zeru are both Jedi's?"

This time Obi-Wan did not attempt to contain his peaceful smile. "No. I am, but Zeru is not."

"So...is he one of those 'padawan's' I've heard about?"

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "A padawan learner is someone who is an apprentice training to _become_ a Jedi. Zeru is more a...friend and partner than anything."

"Ohh..." Khyra responded again; trying to act as if she understood. "So, why isn't he a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and tried to think of an easy way to explain. "Because he is not strong in the Force. See, for one to be a Jedi, they must have a fairly high count of microscopic life forms called 'midi-chlorian's' in their bloodstream that allow them to draw power from the Force. Unlike you and I, Zeru does not have a strong amount of them."

"Whoa...wait a minute." Khyra's tone picked up a little volume. "You mean to tell me that I've got little..._things_ inside me!"

Obi-Wan tried to hide the amusement from his voice. "Yes..." he began calmly. "But don't worry. They're not dangerous in any way."

The two both felt the uneasy aura around Khyra slowly fade away. "Oh, good." she sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A lighter silence soon fell its way over the two after some time. It had been nearly an hour since Zeru had begun dinner, and Khyra was really starting to feel hungry. In that very moment, the resounding sound of the crash filled the rooms of the ship. Khyra jumped inside herself and looked up from the data-pad to Obi-Wan; still sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed and hands crossed. Only now, he bowed his head and shook it grievously.

"What was that?" Khyra asked.

Even though he tried to conceal it, Khyra still heard Obi-Wan's heavy sigh. "Zeru..." he said; his tone somewhat of a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Dinner's ready!" the happy-go-lucky voice of Zeru echoed through from the kitchen to common room.

Khyra set the data-pad on the table in front of her and smiled at Obi-Wan with a curiously raised brow. "Don't mind him. He has a bit of a bad habit of being very clumsy." Obi-Wan laughed in speaking of his best friend.

"Yeah...I gathered that." she laughed softly before standing. "Well, shall we eat? I'm starved!"

Following her cue, Obi-Wan stood. "I'll bet you are."

With Obi-Wan in the lead, Khyra followed to a somewhat small eating room connected to a compact kitchen. Inside, Zeru had neatly set a table for three and was presently fumbling around with a large pot, pan, and what appeared to be a glass of a milk of some kind. Obi-Wan gestured for Khyra to sit at the table as he attempted to help his blunderous little friend.

Without saying a word, Obi-Wan gracefully balanced the pot and pan in his grip and gently lowered them to a nearby counter in one swift step.

Zeru sighed gratefully and set the liquid-filled glass on the table. "Thanks Obi-Wan. Guess I couldn't hold everything at once, huh?"

Obi-Wan smiled as he easily picked up three food-filled plates from the counter; balancing two in his grip and the other along his forearm. "It's all in your balance Zee. Don't focus on what you're holding, but instead focus on the center of the object in your hands." with a smile of delight still mingling over his lips, Obi-Wan set down a plate in front of Khyra and the seats where he and Zeru would sit.

After watching the two men sit, Khyra focused her attention to the plate in front of her. On it was yet another thing she had never seen before. Something that appeared to be a meat laid across one side, with the other covered in a mix of very colorful objects. She was skeptical to taste the foreign food, but picked up her utensil nonetheless; not wanting to seem disrespectful.

Sensing her hesitant feelings, Obi-Wan thought it best to explain the food that was quite normal to him. "It won't bite." he began with a smile that still managed to send an odd chill up Khyra's spine. "This one," he continued, pointing to the colorful plant-like objects on his own plate, "is a very popular fruit. It's called Zukee. Go ahead..." Khyra believed him, but after a few bad experiences on Earth with trying _unusual_ foods, she was still quite wary. "It's really quite good, and every part of it's edible, I assure you."

Both Obi-Wan and Zeru could tell Khyra was still skeptical, so they decided to convince her by example. "See?" asked Zeru after picking up the orange and green striped fruit with his fingers and taking a bite. "It's good."

Nodding in understanding, Khyra took her fork-like utensil and tried a piece of the fruit. _'Wow...'_ she thought, _'tastes kinda like a mix between a raspberry and blueberry.'_

"Good?" inquired Obi-Wan.

Taking another mouthful bite of the alien fruit, Khyra smiled and nodded contently.

"See...told you so." Zeru smiled from across the table. "You'll probably like the meat too. It's from a beast called Nipoo. Imported all the way from the Outer Rim. One of my favorites!"

Khyra took the knife beside her plate and cut off a small piece of the strange brown meat. Obi-Wan smiled at the unheard sigh of happiness surrounding her. "It's very good..." Khyra said after swallowing her food. "Actually, it's quite familiar to a meat back on Earth called 'alligator.'"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After listening and laughing (so much so that Khyra once found out what it was like to have tea come out her noise from laughing _too_ hard) to a few of Zeru's famous jokes and rumors about some of the Jedi Masters, dinner was done, and the three found themselves relaxing against their chairs for a moment.

"Ahh...that was fun." Khyra began through a dying giggle. "I need that laugh. You're quite funny Zeru."

Over the many years Obi-Wan knew Zeru, he could tell even when he was the slightest bit nervous or embarrassed. If there was any time he thought Zeru could have been blushing, it was right then. "Aww...thanks Khyra. I like making people laugh." Zeru's voice was the same as it had been, only, it quivered in an almost, _almost_ inaudible way.

Almost as sudden as a light bulb lighting over his head with an idea, Zeru decided to change the subject a bit. "So...how'd you end up here anyway? Like, what made you come _here_?"

Khyra lazily settled a little more into her chair and silently stared into her glass of tea for a moment. "It's kind of a long story." she said simply; an unknown tone hidden within her smooth voice.

"Well that's good, 'cause we've got plenty of time." Zeru replied accurately as Obi-Wan remained silent at the end of the table.

"Alright," she began. "Well, I guess it all started a couple days ago now. I was meeting an old friend of mine named Jack Traver at a restaurant." Obi-Wan could sense her tense both visibly and invisibly at the mention of this 'old friend'. There was anger behind her words. "I met up with him and after getting reacquainted, he asked me for my help. Basically, he needed money...bad." Khyra paused for a moment as if scanning her memory for the correct details. "Of course, him, being a trusted friend of mine, I was eager to help him. So, even though it was quite a large sum of money," about four thousand American dollars, "I decided to give it to him. He was extremely gracious and promised to pay me back." pausing again, she focused her attention on some interesting spot on her tea-glass and snickered softly. "I should have known something was wrong right then. I don't know why I was so stupid, but oh well...what happened, happened, I suppose."

"And what did happen?" Zeru inquired impatiently.

"Well, do you have problems with illegal drug dealers in your galaxy?"

"Yes. Quite a large one, actually." the long silent Obi-Wan finally decided to add to the conversation.

"You should understand this then." Khyra again continued with her story. "After talking with him for a little while longer, I left Jack's company and got on with my life normally. But, the next day, I woke up to find a very threatening note posted to my morning newspaper. Well, thinking it was just some joke by the neighborhood kids, I really didn't think too much of it. Everything was normal until early afternoon...I think it was. To make a very long story shorter, my old _friend_ betrayed me and set me up to take the fall for a major drug deal he was setting up. Before I knew it, I was being chased all over my town by police, our version of 'peacekeepers' you could say. I had no where to go and no one to turn to. So, I did what I was told to when I was younger. I went home." pausing to take a breath, Khyra took her time in taking a sip of her Coruscantian tea.

"I took the quickest transportation to my home country called Ireland. In an old museum my Grandda founded is where I found the teleporter. I grew up with him warning me never to go in the vault it was hidden in unless my very life was at stake." with her free hand, she lightly grasped the old key still strung on its chain around her neck. "Using this key, I entered the vault and found the teleporter. You pretty much know the rest."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'She's been through a lot.'_ Obi-Wan stated to himself; watching the mixed feelings of relief and sadness grow over his new friend's soft features.

"Quite a story you got there." Zeru said; shooing the awkward silence hovering like a black cloud over the table.

"Yeah..." Khyra started quietly before 'perking up' to the innocent self Zeru and Obi-Wan had come to know. "It's funny though. I'm not mad at Jack for ruining my life on Earth, 'cause if he never did, I may never have found the teleporter."

"That saddens you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, yeah...I guess it does. Maybe it's 'cause my family's from here, but for some reason, I feel so much more at home here then I ever felt on Earth. Its like, all these years, I've been searching for a place to belong; thinking that maybe there's something else out there...something just for me. And now, here I am. As the Jedi would say, it was the will of the Force, I suppose."

Obi-Wan smiled at her growing knowledge of the Force and Jedi over such a short period of time. "Yes it was. After all, without you, winning this war would become extremely complicated...if not impossible."

Khyra nodded as she took another sip of her tea. "So, what are your stories?"

"Ohhh..." Obi-Wan sighed with an edge of laughter in his voice. "Now _there's_ a very long story."

"Well that's good, 'cause we've still got plenty of time." Khyra replied, almost perfectly mimicking Zeru's earlier statement.

"Hmm...kay well, let's move into the common room. This chair is killing my back." Zeru whined, pressing his hand against his back; trying helplessly to get it to crack.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew...that was definitely a very long chapter. Well, hope you all enjoyed! Next up: **Training**. Later!  



	7. Storytelling and Training

**A/N: **Hey dudes. I didn't want to have to do this again, but I'm so sorry I'm a couple days late on posting...again. It really wasn't my fault though. I was outta town on Monday and when I went to update yesterday, the net wouldn't let me log in. Sorry:( Okay, now...a lot of you have been asking the same question lately, so I'm just gonna explain it all now instead of writing the same thing for each person. Anakin is **not** a direct character in this story...nor is Padme. Yes, Anakin is still Obi-Wan's padawan, but...well, all the questions you may have about him and where he is will be answered in the next chapter. Please be patient with me. I promise, everthing will be explained soon:) Now for the shoutouts...

**kenjigirl: **Yes, I know you luv him:) But...well, you already know. Meesa sorry...he's too young for you in this one;) Thankx for reviewin'.

**Relyan:** Ohh...I'm so glad you picked up on that! Thankx:) I was always thinking like, what about like my folks and friends reading this who may not know every little detail about the SW universe, so I wanted to be able to explain what everything is and what its purpose is. Thankx again for reviewing:)

**ZELINIA:** Thank you so much for letting me use your phrase! You'll find Zeru saying it near the end of this chap:) But yeah, on the other note, I definitely agree with you about the pain of loosing someone never really going away. I lost my Grandda about 3 years ago now, and it still hurts too. I'm glad you really like Zeru though. Haha...'colorful' is a good description of him;) The friend I modeled him after is quite 'colorful' too. Always nice hearing from you:)

**Hermonie Fear:** I explained a little bit of it above, but all the details of his story will be explained in the next chapter. Thankx for reading!

**Rachel Sparrow:** Cool:) I'm glad you like it! Thankx much for reviewin'. Oh, and look above to my note about Anakin, and for Padme, well I can pretty much tell you that she's not in it at all. Sorry:( Since my plot line really has nothing to do with Naboo and she most likely is still the Queen, I wasn't able to fit her in anywhere. Hope to hear from you again!

**Sailor Elf:** Aww...thankx so much for that:) It made my ego shine for a sec;) And don't worry, it might take me a little while till I'm outta school for the year, but I'll definitely be working this one all the way to it's end. Thankx again:)

**Ara Goddess of the Broken:** Really? You think so::blushes: You always know just the right thing to say, don't you?;) Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment though. And I will definitely keep your advice in mind when working on a career in writing. Thankx so much again! Your reviews are always loved and highly appreciated:)

**JEDIKNIGHT32:** Thankx:) I'm really glad you're still enjoying this.

**A/N2:** Whew...okay, did I get everybody? I'm really lovin' all these great reviews guys! They're all so encouraging! Thank you all so much:) Alright, now for a little disclaimer for you all: The perfect phrase 'floating-ball-o-fun' used within this chapter was created by **ZELINIA**, who's kindly letting me use it in my story. Now, onto the chap...

* * *

Chapter 6:**  
Storytelling and Training--**

Once comfortable and relaxed among the cushioned chairs and pillowed couch of the common room, Obi-Wan began retelling his and Zeru's story. He leaned back into his chair and took a quick sip of his cooling tea. "I suppose the whole story started about ten years ago on Zeru's home planet of Shalake'..."

Like any good storyteller, Obi-Wan took his time in building the interest of his audience, albeit as small as it was. "I was your normal run-of-the-mill Jedi padawan on a negotiation mission with my master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Zeru here was the son of the Shalake'an Ambassador." Obi-Wan and Zeru both laughed softly at their bundle of good memories. "He had heard about my master's and my arrival and decided to try and play a little...joke on me."

"Haha...somehow I'm not surprised." Khyra laughed at the mischievous expression floating over Zeru's face.

"What?" Zeru feigned a whine. "It's not like I really got away with it."

"Yes well, he was close enough." Obi-Wan continued gingerly. "While his father showed my master and I around the government's palace, Zeru was busy in the room I'd be staying in setting up a very..._devious_ trap. Later that afternoon, while my master was out with the Ambassador, I went into my room to settle in. Well, I went into the fresher to wash up a bit and when I turned the faucet of the sink, the nozzle popped off and sprayed a bright red ink all over me!" Obi-Wan laughed harder at the memory.

"It was priceless!" Zeru took over. "He yelled like a little girl and scrambled to turn off the water. Haha..." through the story, he was finding it harder to speak through his laugh. "Once he had finally figured out how to turn it off, I'll never forget the look on his face. It was like he had just seen a very large, very mean Gorba rat!"

"Wait," Khyra interjected. "If you set the trap on him, shouldn't you have been somewhere _far_ away from him when he set it off?"

"Well yes...that would have been the _smart_ thing, but I was only eleven at the time. Smart wasn't really my thing."

Obi-Wan shook his head at a witty saying surging through his thoughts. "_Wasn't_? Who ever said you got over it?"

The scorn on Zeru's face shown fake and full of amusement, but somehow he managed to make his normally high voice quite a convincing low tone. "Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"Okay, so what happened?" Khyra asked with great anticipation.

"Well, after I managed to clear my thoughts a bit, I was able to _easily_ pick up on Zee's presence. Turns out, he was hiding in a closet just outside the fresher door." Obi-Wan started up again; rubbing in how easily he found his friend all the while.

"What did you do?"

"Ahh...I chased him around for a bit; threatened him with my lightsaber; nothing too serious."

"Oh really? Somehow I remember it a bit differently." Zeru interrupted. "After spraying me all over with the dye too, he dragged me by my feet out to a nasty mud pile in the back of the palace's barn and got me stuck in it!"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and looked at a giggling Khyra with that inhumanly charming smile. "Like I said...nothing _too_ serious."

"Haha...okay, so, after that I'm guessing you two just became best friends?"

For a reason she did not yet know, the smiles on both the men's faces slowly began to fade. "Actually, we really didn't like each other after that incident," said Obi-Wan. "but a few months later, Zeru's planet erupted in a war with a neighboring planet. My master and I went to rescue Zee and the royal family before it was too late, but in the end...we only managed to rescue him."

"I'm so sorry Zee..." Khyra knew she didn't have to, but she still felt the need to express some kind of condolence.

"That's alright. I'm just glad that at least I was able to make it out alive." Zeru's tone was much softer know, with good reason.

"So am I." the shame in Obi-Wan's voice could be heard by all three before he thought it best to change the subject. "Ironically enough, after the battle, Zee had no where else to go, so he ended up staying with us as a mechanic at the Jedi temple. After a while, we got really tight...and well, here we are."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You guys have some history together." Khyra sighed; leaning back into the couch as she did.

"We sure do." a quiet moment of serene silence covered the air in the Cruiser for a moment before anyone again spoke or moved.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think I'm gonna go hit the sack for the night." Zeru suddenly yawned out as he stood from his chair.

"Good idea." Obi-Wan agreed and turned his sparkling gaze to a sleepy Khyrana. "You've had a long day too milady. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow, you begin your training."

"Training?" the thought perked up Khyra's weary mind.

"Yes. You are quite strong in the force, but you still have yet to learn how to properly use your abilities." the young Jedi smiled and bowed respectfully as he had always done. "Good night, Khyra."

"'Night Obi-Wan." after watching her new friends disappear behind the closed doors of their quarters, Khyra once again leaned back into the couch and sighed heavily. With a soft, tired moan escaping her lips, she took a hand to the bridge of her nose and massaged it gently. _'What a week. Certainly the most eventful—'_

"Bugger!" her thoughts were pulled into a barely audible reprimand as she remembered something she had long forgotten. _'Bloody, stupid. I promised Hagan I'd meet him at the site yesterday!'_ forgetting the other events of late, Khyra worried her job on Earth as an architectural linguist was over because of her missing an important meeting.

It didn't take her long for her momentarily-lost memory to return through the cobwebs of her tired thoughts. She smiled ironically the thought. _'Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore now, does it. I wonder if I made the news?'_

After relaxing in a deep thought for quite some time, the calming call of sleep began to tug at Khyra's consciousness to the point of nearly overwhelming her. Shaking off all her unanswered thoughts and questions, she stood slowly from the couch and made her way to her quiet room and (very lazily) into her bed where she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was early. Too early, for Khyra's tastes. But she woke, nonetheless, to a soft knock on her door. "Khyra?" the calm voice of a cheerful Obi-Wan flooded into her ears; awaking her from her light slumber. "It's morning, if you'd like to join us."

Still half-asleep, Khyra didn't answer but instead fell from her side to her back on the comfortable bed. She groaned sleepily and massaged the bridge of nose while squeezing her eyes of the sleepiness deep within them. "I'm in another galaxy, and morning's still suck...go figure." she mumbled to herself.

Slowly, the sleep deprived young woman made her way out of the warmth of the bed and entered the fresher to wash and dress.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Out in the common room, Zeru and Obi-Wan both sat in casual conversation over a cup of coffee. "...I don't know bro. Are you sure Akina's still on our side? I mean, I know we've both known her for a long time, but nobody's even had contact with her in nearly eight months. Isn't it possible that Sylo _could_ have gotten to her?" Zeru took it on the liberty of himself to make an argument with his best friend.

"I don't think so, Zee. I have a very strong feeling she's still fighting strong for the Republic. She won't let us down...don't worry."

"Obi-Wan, you know I never mean any disrespect to you, the Jedi, or the Force, because you've never been wrong. But don't you think we should least take into consideration the possibility?"

"Yes, and I have. If she _has_ betrayed us, we will find a way around it. The Force will make sure—" with a quick jolt in his senses with the approaching presence of Khyra, Obi-Wan cute short his sentence. "Hello there." he chirped happily.

Through a yawn that sounded like the cry of a large shaak from Naboo to Zeru, Khyra did her best to sound cheerful. "'Morning." Obviously, she wasn't a morning person.

Not attempting to hide his smile, Obi-Wan almost chuckled at the slight mess that was Khyra's wet hair. From the way she had it done up before, no one could have guessed that it, when undone, reached nearly past her waste. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah...pretty good actually." she answered while making her way to a chair near across from Zeru.

"Coffee?" Zeru asked before pouring a fresh glass full.

"Yes please."

With a mug filled nearly to the brim, Zeru handed Khyra her coffee. "I don't know what you're used to in the mornings, but this might taste a little different."

"Thanks." Khyra spoke simply; cupping the mug in her hand before settling comfortably into her chair. Taking a sip of the deep brown liquid, Khyra's senses went wild with the taste of Miganberry flowers and Wisther nuts she compared to a mix of Hazelnuts and an exotic vanilla.

After a few peaceful moments of early morning silence in hyperspace, Obi-Wan began to speak with full attention on Khyra. "So, are you ready to begin your training?"

With one last sip of her coffee to finish off the now-empty mug, Khyra smiled. "I guess we'll find out now won't we?"

"I suppose so." Obi-Wan smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With her hair tied back into a somewhat organized knot and her robe wrapped loosely around her slender form, Khyra stood in an empty room across from Obi-Wan. She watched curiously as he dug through a small case. After watching for a few moments, Khyra took a step back to make room for a standing Obi-Wan. "Here we are." he said; holding out two unknown objects.

There was an armored metal type ball and a metal tube-like device very similar to the ones she had seen on Obi-Wan's and the other's belts.

"This," Obi-Wan began while handing the tube to Khyra. "is a weapon called a lightsaber."

Taking the now-named lightsaber in hand, Khyra raised a quizzical brow. "_This_, is a weapon?" she smirked. "What do you do, hit people on the head with it?"

A stifled laugh came from a carefree Zeru as he sat on a chair near the room's door and thought of a funny mental picture from Khyra's almost sarcasm.

"No," Obi-Wan smiled and effortlessly pushed a small black ignition switch near the middle of the weapon's hilt. Almost instantly, a low hum grew from inside the lightsaber as a bright blue laser shot out from the handle.

"Whoa..." Khyra stared in awe at the captivating blue creating a five foot blade from hilt to end. "Dude, that's way cool."

Zeru and Obi-Wan joined in a happy laugh before Obi-Wan managed to gain the composure to speak. "Yes, I suppose 'way cool' is a good way to describe it. But," he pause to deactivate the 'saber with another push of the black switch. "it is _very_ dangerous. A lightsaber's blade can cut through _any_ known substance, save for the blade of another lightsaber."

With Khyra's awe still very well intact, Obi-Wan handed her the 'saber. "Be _very_ careful with it."

With the hilt of the 'saber in hand, Khyra let it roll over her palm until she found a comfortable fit. "Amazing..."

Obi-Wan broke her sentence as he held up the circular object still in hand and set a series of orders through its small control pad. "Now, this is a training sphere made to help train Jedi's in the use of a lightsaber. It works something like a floating stun blaster."

"Yeah, otherwise known as the evil 'floating-ball-o-fun.'" Zeru mumbled sarcastically.

"So, what do I do?" Khyra asked; rightfully ignoring Zeru's last statement.

While continuing to set a group of small buttons and switches on the training sphere, Obi-Wan continued explaining. "I want you to use your force abilities to sense the attacks of the sphere and use the lightsaber to deflect them."

"And _how_ exactly do I do that?"

"Just feel through it. Let yourself trust your feelings and instincts," Obi-Wan paused as the sphere lifted from his hand and floated peacefully around the room. "Let the Force guide you. Move swiftly, but stay in control."

"Right..." Khyra began (mostly to herself); igniting the 'saber with an ease that made the somewhat awkward movement seem natural. "swift; control; Force." Reading herself to begin, she smirked mischievously and took the only defensive stance she thought reasonable. "Sounds easy enough."

Obi-Wan smiled and backed away from the center of the training area. "Yes, but do not allow yourself to become cocky."

"You're starting to sound like the old troll, bro." Zeru laughed quietly of the growing similarities between his old friend and Master Yoda (who he had so _kindly_ nicknamed 'the old troll').

With a sarcastic grin to Zeru and approving nod to Khyra, the training sphere jolted into its attack mode.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With a swift and perfectly accurate shot, the training sphere began the battle.

The bright green blast charged forward like a speeding jet in the sky toward its mark of Khyra's left shoulder. That 'perfect' shot never made its mark though as Khyra spryly raised the 'saber and blocked the blast with a speed only possible for a seasoned Jedi.

Again and again, Khyra found herself blocking and moving like she never knew she could. Left to right; right to left. The blaster spat out bullet-like lasers as eagerly as a winning lotto machine spitting out coins to its victor. But alas for the blaster, it never once made its mark.

Meanwhile, Khyra stood, panting lightly at her spherical foe. True, she was tired, but no where near as tired as she should have been...not for someone _so_ inexperienced in the Force.

"Very good, Khyra." Obi-Wan stopped the battle between the sphere and Khyra with a swift pull from the Force to deactivate the little blaster. 'Now," he continued; holding up a long piece of thin-cut cloth that appeared to come from nowhere. "Do the same thing, blindfolded."

Invigorated with her success with the Jedi weapon Khyra was eager to accept the challenge and nodded for Obi-Wan to tie the cloth over her eyes.

Knowing there was no way she could see through the cloth, Obi-Wan tied one last securing knot over her hair and reactivated the blaster.

With just, if not even more, ease as before, Khyra spun and twirled around the room; following a very outdone training sphere around the room. The sound of clashing lasers and the deep hum of the 'saber was all that could be heard as lights of blue and green reflected off the shining white walls of the room.

"She's good." Zeru muttered dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, very." came Obi-Wan's quiet reply. _'Curious,'_ Obi-Wan pondered silently. _'she might just be able to pull this off after all.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N3: **Wow...three author notes in one chap...that must be some kind of record or something;) Haha...well, I hope everyone enjoyed this one, and don't forget to review before you go:) Next up: **Arival at Mybis**. See yawl there!_  
_


	8. The Poetry of Space

**A/N:** Hi! Wow...for once, I actually can't think of anything to say. Huh...Oh well. Anyway, yes, I know this chap is a little different then what I said it was gonna be and it's a little short, but hey...I liked it, so I hope you do too:) Now, you've all done really perfect with all the wonderful reviews, but please, if any of you start to get bored or have any suggestions, please let me know. This doesn't mean flame though, mind you. Just constructive critisizm...you know...friendly stuff;) Shoutout time!

**kenjigirl: **haha...like you don't already know;) hmmm...BOXES! hahaha...

**Ara Goddess of the Broken:** I really do love your reviews:) Thankx as always.

**mentalkid: **Good question. I would explain it to you now, but most of it is explained in the chap. What's not really said, you can probably put together yourself. Thankx for the review...I'm glad you like it:)

**ZELINIA: **Haha...really? Aww...I wanna hear what happened, but if it's too embarassing, I won't push;) Hehe...cool! You like cockney too! It's my fav accent:) Especially 'bugger' and 'bloody', as you've probably already figured out. I'm glad you could see the similarities between the training scene and the original Star Wars too:) Hehehe...I thought making them somewhat similar added to the humor of it:) Thankx again for droppin' a line again!

**sodbuster: **Wow...it was really recommended to you? That's awesome! You just made my day saying that:) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and give me such a flattering review even though you're not really into Star Wars. Hope to hear from you again in the future!

**Relyan: ** Thankx:) Actually, I've always wondered the same thing. After reading so many other stories on fanfic, I thought it was time somebody tried to explain what everything tastes like. I'm glad you like all my wacky little descriptions:)

**NeoStrand: **Hmm...interesting thought. I'll have to keep that one in mind:) Thankx so much for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy it:)

**len: **Thankx:) Hope you like the new chap!

* * *

Chapter 7:  
**The Poetry of Space**

"Oww.." Khyra awoke from sleep with a slight wince in her back. She had spent the last two days training vigorously, and was beginning to feel the affects. She had done extremely well with only one blaster, and even when Obi-Wan activated a second, she only missed a couple times. But even so, the shocks of the stun lasers were enough to singe a few nerves.

Time seemed to be horribly distorted within the confines of hyperspace, but everything inside her told Khyra it was morning. Late morning, as Obi-Wan hadn't wakened her as he had before, but still morning.

Climbing slowly out of bed, Khyra sat on its edge with her feet resting on the cold floor and elbows resting on her knees as she sleepily cupped her head in her hands. _'I knew I shoulda listened to Obi-Wan when he said to block that one blast.' _came the annoyed Irish-accented voice in Khyra's head.

Just barely making it into the fresher, Khyra stood as tall as she could and shook off the stinging sensation running up and down her spine. _'No pain, no game, I guess.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"...You shoulda seen it, Master! Shari screeched and fell off into huge mud pit right when Master Tie-naa came out of the temple!" the excited voice of a young boy shouted happily over Obi-Wan's comm. link communicator and echoed through the cockpit of the Cruiser.

"And did you have anything to do with Shari falling off the yuel, padawan?" Obi-Wan spoke into the comm. link with a voice normally held by a suspicious parent seeking to learn the truth of their child's troublemaking.

"Ummm...well, Master, it's like this," the young voice came again, only this time much less confidently.

"Padawan..." Obi-Wan's voice was edging on a dangerous mix of exasperation and amusement.

"Uhh...well," there was a brief pause before the young one continued as if he were searching for a way out of the punishment he knew was to eventually come. "You're breaking up Master...I-I can't...I can't here you." wrong answer.

"Anakin...you and I both know you can hear me just fine. Now answer my question."

"I'm sorry, Master." the voice of the one named Anakin finally broke down into confession. "I know it was wrong, but it was _so_ priceless! After all, you always said she needed to be taught a lesson for being so cocky all the time."

Obi-Wan sighed. It was true. He _had_ always thought that blasted little child needed a good talking to...but that's still no excuse for his padawan's behavior. _'It did sound quite funny though.' _ Obi-Wan's rebellious thoughts fought with his reasoning as a Jedi Master.

"Master?" came Anakin's sheep-like voice awaiting a harsh reprimand.

"I'm still here...just thinking of your punishment." Obi-Wan tried wholeheartedly to keep the smile out of his voice. "How about one month of kitchen duty when you return to the Temple?"

"Yes, Master." despite his shame and annoyance at his master's sternness, Anakin still managed to remain respectful.

"Oh, and Anakin?" he paused. "Nice job. I wish I could have seen her smug little face covered in all that mud." Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist laughing with his padawan for a few moments. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation, young one."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin's voice was much lighter and happier now. "May the Force be with you."

"And you as well."

Hanging up his comm. and loosing himself in his thoughts, Obi-Wan didn't at first notice Khyra standing in the cockpit's doorway.

"So you do have a padawan." said Khyra with a happy smile lighting her face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes..." Obi-Wan turned at the sound of Khyra's voice and allowed a proud smile curve the corners of his lips. "he's a rebellious one, but he has a good heart."

"How long have you been teaching him?" Khyra asked while taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

Obi-Wan's smile faded a bit and Khyra could feel that strange aura of sorrow growing around him again. "About a year now. My Master was originally going to be the one to train him after I became a Knight, but when he was killed by a Sith lord a year ago, it became his dying wish for me to train Anakin in his place."

So that was it. The sorrow that came from Obi-Wan was for the loss of someone who was no doubt very close to him. Khyra tried to think of something to say as she noticed the brilliant sapphire blue draining out of Obi-Wan's eyes into a dull, colorless grey. "I'm so sorry...for the loss of your master."

Obi-Wan sighed with the grief floating deep in the heart of the conversation. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a father, but his memory will always live on with the Jedi and his presence will always be found in the Force."

Not knowing what to say, Khyra simply spread a sympathetic smile and nodded solemnly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys," came Zeru's relaxed voice from the doorway. "sorry to interrupt, but the Mybis System is approaching our sights. We'll be leaving hyperspace shortly."

"Good. Prepare us for landing Zee." Obi-Wan requested with a cheerful tone seeping back into his voice. As odd as it was, even his eyes began to fill back with color. Like a color-drained photograph returning to its youthful vigor, they were.

As seduced as she was by the brilliant oddity of her friend, Khyra forced herself to pry her focus from Obi-Wan to the equally captivating view outside the Cruiser's giant windshield.

With Obi-Wan beside her working at a series of toggles and switches, Khyra couldn't help but let her senses become entwined with the spinning world around her. Razor sharp spikes of shining blue and blinding white collided with the ship's hull and reflected off with not even a mark of damage. With the surreal feeling of clear water curving around her body, Khyra felt the ribbons of light wrap around the Cruiser and gently pull it forward.

"It's beautiful," Khyra spoke softly.

After looking toward her and out to the vision ahead, Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes it is. It's strange...I've gone through hyperspace a thousand times, but I've never really noticed the beauty of it."

"And so calm." Khyra closed her cerulean eyes and leaned back into the chair. "It's the Force, isn't it?"

With a quizzical look shown by someone taken by a great surprise, Obi-Wan replied, "The Force _is_ everything. It shines within everything; both living and dead." he paused. "It does seem to have a greater presents up here though, doesn't it."

"Yeah." for a serene moment, there was a peaceful silence that rested down on the cockpit like a warming blanket. "'With a soft light of embracing beauty, thou cometh. In a powerful aura of blue and white, these threads of peace beg thou not to fear. To a strange new world thy mind flies. In a battle to face, thou will not fear, for the light surrounding me is pure.'"

Obi-Wan turned his sight to Khyra in request for meaning of her strange words. He did not have to wait long.

"It was written by an Earthly writer named Heisui." Khyra smiled and turned to Obi-Wan. "Though, I'm beginning to think he was really from Earth either."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "From what I've seen lately, that might very well be possible."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're all set back here, Obi." Zeru's voice suddenly came through the Cruiser's comm. from the back of the ship.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan peeled his sight from the nearly unbreakable bond that had formed between his and Khyra's piercing eyes. "Alright Zee. Set the stabilizers and prepare to leave hyperspace."

"Yes sir!" Zeru mocked happily.

"Strap in. Last time I came to Mybis it was quite a bumpy ride down." Obi-Wan said to Khyra while taking manual control over the Cruiser. "Stand by, Zee." he spoke into the comm.

"Ready when you are bro." Zeru's voice again echoed through the cockpit.

"Right."

With Khyra (though much more relaxed then during takeoff) supporting herself from the growing turbulence around the ship with a firm grip on her chair and all coordinates reached, Obi-Wan prepared to exit the hyperspace stream. "Hold on..."

In one fierce (but strangely smooth) jerk, Obi-Wan shut off the hyperspace generator and pulled the ship to the right. With the silent movement of a tree falling in an abandoned forest, the Cruiser swerved to the right and found itself suspended in a moment of blinding white light. In what seemed like an eternity, the ship's engines powered down and the great light slowly disappeared into the sight of a small, green planet layered with a blanket of purple over its atmosphere and a bright crimson sun off to the distance.

Khyra awed at the vision of the outstanding ball of color resting peacefully within the intense black of space. "Is that Mybis?"

"That it is." Obi-Wan smiled. "The people are generally very friendly too."

"Is that rare in your galaxy?"

"No more rare then it is on Earth, I'd imagine." he shrugged.

"Oh...that rare, huh?" Khyra laughed sarcastically as Obi-Wan pulled the sleek Cruiser through space and into Mybis' purple atmosphere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shards of the lavender haze bounced off the Cruiser's hull and wrapped snuggly around it like guiding hands would support a young child just learning to ride a bicycle. Further and further the shining ship flew closer to the planet's surface. Khyra astounded at the stunningly beautiful tropical planet emerging before her. Giant trees the size of Earth's largest skyscrapers shaded the surface with large, brightly flowered leaves and vine-like branches while smaller plants underneath thrived in the humid cool of the climate. An odd phenomenon, Khyra thought too, to be the soft raindrops falling from the canopy of the trees. No clouds were found in the sky and there was no sign of rain but the wet dew coating emerald leaves; but still, there was rain.

With all her focus on the new environment around her, Khyra barely noticed the immaculate city built in the walls of one of the huge trees. Carved as perfectly as a sculpture completed by a master worker, the city wrapped around and through the alien tree as if they were made for each other. Pathways and decks made flawless roadways from treetop to tree root and house to house along the way. Whatever kind of people built this place certainly knew the meaning of 'symbiotic relationship' with their environment.

Her wandering thoughts were finally jerked back to the present when she felt a slight jolt from under the Cruiser and noticed they had landed on a thickly packed dirt platform.

"We're here." Obi-Wan said happily while working the control panel to turn off the ship's engines.

* * *

**A/N2: **Yes...I know. Cliffhangers suck. But they make writing so much fun:) MUHAHA! Okay, now, incase anybody out there is wondering when the 'action' is going to start up, don't worry...it's coming! And I promise it will be (at least, in my opinion) well worth the wait:) Till next week, later!   



	9. Hallus Jettster

**A/N:** PEOPLES! Can you believe it? I actually updated! Haha...you know what the funniest thing is though? It's been so long, I've almost forgotten how to do this;) Well listen, since I'm FINALLY freed up a bit, I'm going to try really, REALLY hard to update more often. No guarantees though...sorry:( An extra big thankx to eveybody still reading:) Hope you enjoy.

**kenjigirl:** Thankx dude bout the discriptions. I think making stories feel like you're watching a movie while you read it is always the best way to go:) Haha...glad you liked little Ani too...I knew you would;)

**Ara Goddess of the Broken:** Thankx, I hope you still like it:)

**Relyan:** Thankx, as always:) Haha...thank you for the compliment too, Master Yoda does.

**ZELINIA:** Well I'm glad you're okay with being patient:) Some people are...you know, the opposite. It's nice to meet people who are willing to wait. Thankx. I'm glad you approve of the descriptions of Mybis too:) Haha...I guess it is kinda like a Naboo. A mix of that and Kashyyyk, I think. By the way, yeah...just to narrow down your time zone a little bit more, this whole thing is occuring a year after 1.

**sodbuster: **Thankx alot for your thoughts. I really appreciate it. I'm happy you like my writing style too. Oh, and to answer your question, yeah...I've actually just started an original story that I'm working on in between this one. I guess it'll be in the drama and action/adventure catagories when it's done. I'm not sure when I'll have it on the net (I'll post it on but if you keep a look out on my author page, I'll post an alert once it's up. Thankx again:)

**JEDIKNIGHT32: **Yeah, I know. For some reason I like the idea of Obi-Wan being called 'Master' instead of 'Knight' though, so I decided to up his promotion a little;) Thankx, as always.

**monkeygirl982:** Haha...I like your penname. It's funny:) Here's that update I know you've been dying for;)

**Manson:** Here ya go:) Hope you enjoy.

**Asato-Chan: **Thank you so much for the compliment:) I hope your intrest is still caught despite my sorry lack of recent updates!

**Risika Tygora: **Sweet! I'm glad you like it and can see yourself in her shoes:) Hope to here from you again!

**Night of the Land: **Thank you! Here's your update! Sorry for making you wait so long:(

**meandmysharpie: **First off, awesome penname. Sharpies rock, don't they;) And secondly, thankx much for the review!

**Niraha Skywalker: **Wow...really? Aww...thankx:) Haha...I have to admit though, I don't think I've ever gotten a review quite like yours before. (that's a good thing;) Thankx for telling me that everybody's staying in character too. I was beginning to wonder if I was getting Obi-Wan down quite right. Please, drop me a line again sometime:) Thankx again.

**A/N2: **SWEET! Check out all these reviews! You guys are seriously amazing! Okay, okay...Gotta quiz for you. The one who can answer this question first will win a special prize:) Hallus Jettster. He's the new guy you'll meet in this chapter. Now, for all of you hard-core Star Wars fans (ehhem...like me) this should be 'easy as pie', but I thought I'd test your memories and observation anyway;) So here goes. Hallus has a brother in this story who also makes an appearance in one of the Star Wars Movies. Who is his brother? May the Force be with you! (Nope...you ain't gettin' no blasted hints from me you cheatin' buggers;)

* * *

Chapter 8:  
**Hallus Jettster**

"Bloody incredible." Khyra whispered to herself as she and her companions stepped onto the Cruiser's open exit ramp.

In front of them was a world bustling full of life; filled with nearly every type of creature a good imagination could create, and then some. All the more huge did the planet seem too, on the landing platform. Like tiny ants are to a picnic spread, the world around them appeared to burst forth in unimaginable proportions. Turbolift's much like those seen on Coruscant and neon signs lighting the entrance to various storefronts at the base of the large trees added a 'futuristic' touch to the otherwise primitive looking world.

"Well? Are you two just going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Zeru's excitable voice came from behind a stunned Khyra before he skipped down the ramp in front of her and Obi-Wan.

Noticing a vast mix of emotions welling inside the stilled Khyra, Obi-Wan respectfully cleared his throat and gingerly placed a hand on the small of her back; pushing forward ever so slightly. "Are you ready?"

Just the thought of the handsome Jedi's hand resting on her back sent a chill up Khyra's spine. That alone was enough to knock her right out of her stupor and back to the present. "Uhh...yeah, sure...all set." she finally managed out.

"Good." to Khyra's greatest disappointment (and strange relief), Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and led the way down the Cruiser's ramp.

As the three walked through Mybis' casually crowded streets, Khyra found herself no longer marveling at the many shops selling everything from strange foods to clothes, or at the vast array of species mingling around her. Instead, her thoughts were still on the friendly tingle poking at her skin where Obi-Wan's hand had lain. _'Why did that...Why did he...did he just use the Force to tell me something? Oh come on, Khy! Stop thinking like that! You remember what Mace said...keep your bloody mind on the bleedin' present!'_ she reprimanded herself silently.

Sensing Khyra's preoccupation in her thoughts, Obi-Wan smirked and sent a small shock through the Force to...wake her up. "Khyra?" Obi-Wan slowed his pace to come up by her side as he spoke kindly.

"Hmm?" finding herself again being pulled from her thoughts, Khyra unexpectedly turned her head and looked straight into the deep eyes of the young Jedi. Noticing instantly Obi-Wan's curious question before it was asked, Khyra smiled lightly, "Yes...I do have a problem with daydreaming, and yes...I'm sure I'm fine."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "It appears we have a lot more in common then I originally expected."

"What do you mean?"

Tilting his head to the lilac colored sky through the thick green canopy above, Obi-Wan closed his eyes as if he had just seen a beautiful vision and smiled, "We both love to dream."

Just then, Khyra felt a wave of serenity smash through her heart through her newly found connection with the Force as a ray of light shined on Obi-Wan's face; eerily setting it apart from the rest of the otherwise shady planet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After quite a good amount of walking through the increasingly crowded market streets of Mybis' central trade center, Khyra followed Obi-Wan and Zeru into a quant diner appropriately called 'Diner.'

As they walked inside, Khyra found it to look much like many Earthly diners. In other words, it wasn't much. A few simple booths lined three strong, glass (or 'transperasteel', as Zeru called it) walls, while a few tables were set in some what of an order between the walls and a sitting bar facing the kitchen. Khyra hadn't come in contact with many droids as of yet, so she was particularly interested with the robotic waitress marked the WA-7 taking a group's order at a booth beside her.

Following Zeru across the Diner's floor to a booth perfectly sized for four, Khyra took a seat next to the younger, elf-like man and watched Obi-Wan politely approach a WA-7 pouring drinks behind the bar counter. She couldn't quite make out was being said, but the respectful way the Jedi approached even a mere _droid_ managed keep her attention.

"So..." Zeru's sly voice began; tearing Khyra from the reverie keeping her. "What's Earth like?"

"Earth?" Khyra in a tone edging on the sarcastic. "It's...interesting." noticing Zeru's curious expression, she continued, "Some of it is beautiful, but...like your worlds, I'd imagine, the majority of it's nothing short of rotted and corrupt. Too many people trying to make peace by war."

"Ahh...yes. The good ol' '_create peace by destroying it'_ routine. You'll find a lot of that out here too." Zeru sighed at the tragically ironic thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you." the sudden sound of Obi-Wan's voice pricked the attention of the two comrades.

They watched as Obi-Wan bowed in thanks to the droid and made his way to their booth. "Hallus should be out in a moment."

"And who's he again?" Khyra asked as Obi-Wan settled; making sure his robe wasn't in anyone's way.

"He's an old friend of mine who's been doing some reconnaissance work for us." Obi-Wan paused as a WA-7 droid placed a glass of water in front of him. "Last I spoke to him, he said he had gained some new information regarding our mission."

"He's kind of our 'off-planet spy.'" Zeru whispered mischievously.

"Ahhh..." a husky voice sighed contently from behind. "My two favorite costumers. Obi-Wan and Zeru, the biggest eaters in the galaxy! How are ya?" the rough but strangely gentle voice made itself known with the entry of a quite large (both in height and stature) alien creature. At first glance, the creature would appear to be quite intimidating with his beefy build, scruffy grey beard, four broad arms (two on each side), and warn white apron stained with a variety of food and alien bloods. The trio however, would see a different side of the Besalisk being as he drew closer.

"Hallus!" Zeru exclaimed happily; jumping out of the booth to warmly embrace his old friend.

"Zeru, it's so good it see you." the Besalisk returned the embrace to the _much_ smaller being. "How've you been?"

"Good, you?" Zeru buckled slightly under the weight of Hallus' broad underhand resting on his shoulder.

"Wonderful."

"And Obi-Wan, my old buddy." Hallus moved from one friend to the next as Obi-Wan stood to join reunion.

Like Zeru he too was met with a warm hug from their old friend. "How's business lately?" Obi-Wan asked through the quick embrace.

Hallus laughed slightly. "Booming. Ever since the Republic opened up trade routes in the outer rim, Mybis has had some _very_ hungry visitors."

With old friends reunited, Hallus turned his attention to Khyra for the first time. "Well, hello there." he greeted. "And what would a pretty young lady like yourself be doing with these two trouble makers?" All four shared in a brief laugh before Hallus held out his hand. "Hallus Jettster."

Accepting his gesture, Khyra place her (small, in comparison to Hallus') hand in his. "Khyrana Sylo. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Hallus spoke charmingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not wanting to break up the joyous moment, but realizing the urgency of their mission, Obi-Wan quaintly gestured for the group to sit.

Once situated comfortably, Obi-Wan began, "Unfortunately Hal, you know we're not here just for a visit."

"Ahh...yes. The war brings you here. Zeru spoke of a plan to infiltrate Vahl's palace?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan focused his mind on the topic at hand as he spoke; desperately trying to push back the ever pervading presence in his mind (and possibly heart?) of the young woman across from him. _'Mind on the present, Obi-Wan. That's what Master would say.'_ "It just so happens that Khyrana is a close relative to Vahl's. We believe that her life code will match Sylo's close enough to give her control to gain entry."

"You can't be serious Obi-Wan! It's suicide to send _another_ there! You know what happened _last_ time." Obi-Wan hadn't been reprimanded by Hallus in a long time, but he certainly hadn't lost his touch.

"It will be different—"

"Wait. What 'last time'? What haven't you told me Obi-Wan?" Khyra asked sternly.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and attempted to explain. "Eleven months ago, the council sent a Jedi named Akina Maru to Vahl's home base as an undercover agent posing as one of Vahl's soldiers. During the first five months, she reported actively with both the council and myself. She gave us much vital information, including the bit about Vahl's security force."

"What happened?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head for a moment. As he lifted his eyes to meet Khyra's again, the brilliant color of sea-change that just before illuminated from those deep orbs now shown dark with regret and sorrow unknown. "Six months ago, Akina suddenly stopped reporting. It was weeks before anyone heard from here. Then Zeru and I received a short transmission reporting that her mission had been compromised. I found a way to contact her and give her new orders to get off the planet and come home, but she wouldn't listen...she wanted to stay."

Zeru decided to jump in. "As a Jedi, she felt it her duty to complete her mission for the Republic."

"Did you ever hear from here again?" asked Khyra.

"Not openly," Obi-Wan began. "but Hallus has been receiving unnamed coded transmissions directly from Namacus Prime (Vahl's main base) warning us about his upcoming attacks. It must be her."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So," Khyra started; leaning back against the booth cushion. "This is a rescue mission too?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "She's been a very loyal friend to the Jedi. _Some_ people," he emphasized with a powerful glare toward Zeru. "think that she may have turned to the Dark Side—"

"No!" Zeru interrupted. "I didn't say that. I just said that it's a possibility we must think about."

Obi-Wan continued in spite of his old friend's comment. "But, I feel she is still fighting for the Order."

"Right...I'm sure she is too." Khyra tried to encourage her downhearted friend.

An awkward silence filled the air around the comfortable booth until Khyra smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Where do we start?"

Hallus took the opportunity to clear his throat and make his seemingly forgotten presence re-known. "I think I can help with that." The uniquely large Besalisk shuffled a tad in his seat and pulled a rumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of his pants.

"The transmissions have been coming in bits and pieces, but I've managed to put most of the information together." he opened the folded paper and handed it to Obi-Wan. "These are the coordinates to Vahl's palace and an underground access tunnel that should get you close to the palace without much attention."

The fact that Hallus seemed to be directing his speech toward Khyra did not go unnoticed by her. "That will be useful once we actually get _on_ the planet, but how do we get through the security force field surrounding the planet?"

"That part is a little more complicated." Obi-Wan added gingerly.

"How much more complicated?"

"Well...getting the force field down will be easy enough with just a small sample of your blood,"

When Obi-Wan pause lasted much too long for Khyra's patience, she decided to urge him slightly. "But?"

"But," he finally started with uncertainty filling his eyes. "If we cannot shut down the force field at just the right moment, we will be blown out of the sky before we can do anything about it."

Crossing her arms and pouting slightly, Khyra groaned, "Oh, bloody brilliant this plan is..."


	10. PLEASE READ!

**A/N: ** Well, what do ya know? FanFic isn't listening…AGAIN! Haaa…I posted a new chapter over the 'Author Note' and the stupid thing wouldn't even update! Well…I promise, it is updated. Just go to the chapter behind titled '**Hallus Jettster**' and you'll find it. For you three who reviewed on the Author Note, you'll have to review anonymously this time. Thankx for your time and sorry for the inconvinence:)

**Strider**


End file.
